


with freedom i serve you

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Despite being free, Theon still brings Jeyne her warm baths, doting on his wife.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : fluff, intimate undertones.Words : 335.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	with freedom i serve you

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, they need more love!

Theon is no longer a servant, but he is Hand of the Queen in the North, Sansa Stark. He performs his duties, wanders the halls and comes back to his wife at night. It is routine, content and simple. He enjoys waking in the morning with Jeyne beside him, kissing her forehead, letting her help him tie his boots and fix the fur draped over his shoulders. He takes his meals in a small room with the papers he helps to organize and keep a record of, often joined by the maester for small talk.

His favorite time, however, is before bed when the night air’s harsh chill seeps through the castle, when he has to pile the fire higher to chase it away. Jeyne waits for him, she always does, with that small smile.

While no longer a servant, Theon takes a small about of pleasure from drawing a bath for her. It does not come from a perverse desire and perhaps if people knew their past, it would seem strange. His fingers and hands ache as he pours the water, some strength had returned to him after years of healing. Jeyne would help if he wasn’t stubborn, struggling with the bucket for a moment.

He watches her dip in a toe cautiously, then slide in, her body covered by the soapy water. Her smile grows warmer as he dutifully works on her hair. Doting is what he would call it, indulging in kisses the wet ends of her hair.

“You should join me,” she suggests. Theon has before, he will again, but tonight he wants to bathe his wife in attention. Aging has not taken an ounce of her beauty, he thinks. He marvels at the wrinkles around her eyes and the sagging of the skin around her throat. It is a reminder that they have lived, the aging, the scars, all of it he’s learned to love.

Wet fingers trace along his cheek, a soft touch. Theon smiles and kisses her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, you can check out my other works and profile! If you're interested in sending requests, check out my tumblr @ [loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
